Edge of Extinction
Edge of Extinction is the 19th episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge and the second part of the three-part series finale. Synopsis The Rangers find themselves needing help in their toughest fight yet as they do battle with Snide one final time, and Sledge's eggs hatch across the four corners of the Earth. Plot The Rangers find a Greenzilla Egg in Amber Beach. Snide helps Sledge prepare for his wedding and hears him plotting against him. At the Dino Bite Café, the Rangers give Heckyl his food. Heckyl talks to the Rangers and warns them. The Rangers look at the Greenzilla egg. The eggs hatch and a fake one explodes in the base. Ten Rangers morph in the base. Tyler takes the Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy formation, Shelby and Koda take the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego formation. Chase, Ivan and Riley take the Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation, Aqua and Graphite take the Plesio Charge Megazord and Silver takes the Titano Charge Megazord. Tyler uses the Dino Super Drive Saber on the other Rangers. Heckyl has fun by doing daring stunts. Tyler uses the Dino Super Drive Saber to defeat his Greenzilla. Sledge marries Poisandra, and she falls in the cake. Snide steals the Dark Energem. The other Rangers struggle fighting against the Greenzillas and Heckyl watches them. Heckyl helps a girl find her mom and then he watches a transport pod land in Amber Beach. Koda and Shelby activate the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo formation and the Greenzilla is defeated. Tyler and the Spino Zord help Chase, Ivan and Riley. They form the Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation and defeat the Greenzilla. Graphite and Aqua form the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-formation and defeat Greenzilla. Zenowing is given the auxiliary chargers and destroys his Greenzilla. Snide enters the museum and starts destroying it as well as the base. Snide enters the base. Snide destroys the crystal pods. Kendall fights against him, but Snide is too strong with the Dark Energem. Heckyl attacks Snide and he retreats. Heckyl and Kendall run after Snide, but Shelby and Koda knock him over with the Dino Cycle. Snide is too powerful for the Rangers. Silver, Aqua and Graphite arrive. Black, Gold, Red and Green arrive with the Dino Charge Ultrazord. Snide requests that the Magna Beam be fired, but Sledge refuses to do so, telling Wrench to let the Rangers destroy him. Silver, Blue, Graphite, Heckyl, Pink, Purple and Aqua prepare a blast attack, while the others prepare the Titano Cannon and Snide is destroyed. Sledge and Poisandra marry, but discover that the Dark Energem was taken by Snide. The Dark Energem survived and the Rangers thank Heckyl & he joins the Dino Charge Rangers, but they discover that Fury is in the base. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – Spino (Battle Mode), Ankylo (Battle Mode), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) (x2), Dino Cycle, Dino Armor X, Dino Spike *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Cupid, Dino Blaze *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Stretch, Dino Gas, Dino Cycle *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Squash, Dino Laugh *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Hypnotize, Dino Gravity, Dino Cycle *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Helio, Dino Clone *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Titano (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *During the shot of the Rangers summoning their Zords, a shot of James and Phillip is shown twice at the same time which replaced the shot of Chase, Ivan and Riley. *When Heckyl Sky Dives, he's wearing gloves and a suit top, but when the camera angle changes, he's topless. *There was a quick clip of the Dino Charge Megazord Tri Stego Formation fighting Greenzilla in the daytime when most of it was being fought at night. *Despite supposed to having fired the titano cannon, space issues forced producers to have the Ultrazord fire the ultra plasma blast from it's chestplate. Notes *This episode picked up where "The Rangers Rock!" had left off. *This marks the final appearance of Snide & Curio. *This episode also marks the final appearance of the Spino Zord. *All the Rangers without the Purple pilot the Megazords. *This episode marks the only appearance of the Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation *This episode marks the final appearance of the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego & the Tri-Ankylo Formation, Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation, Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation, Plesio Charge Megazord & the Titano Charge Megazord. *This marks the only time that all 11 Zords appear in one episode. *The scene where Heckyl sees the news report about the Greenzilla eggs hatching all over the world and reuniting a child with its mother is similar to Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episode "Ryan's Destiny", where Ryan sees the news report about the explosive feathers and retrieves an explosive feather from a child which he had unknowing had given. Gallery Eleven Zyudenryu.png|all 11 Zords See Also (Megazord fight footage) (Megazord fight footage) (Snide's death) References Category:Season Finales